


Mei

by Lilith_Deckerstar



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar
Summary: Mei's oldest friend an archaeologist names Jackie Chan had no idea what he was getting into when he discovered a shield in a Bavarian Castle. Now, Mei, Jackie, his uncle and niece, and a few friends from a secret government are what stand in the way of evil from taking over the world.
Relationships: Captain Black/ Original Female Characters
Kudos: 1





	1. The Darkhand

Near the top of a mountain that sat not far from a Bavarian Castle, Mei watched with her binoculars as three people came running out of the castle and an old friend of hers shot out of the castle’s side screaming on a shield. He slid down the mountain before coming to a stop next to the three people. She looked over at the two mountains that were on either side and a bit farther away from the castle and saw two groups of people. 

Mei moved the binoculars away from her face and said, “Looks like things are getting interesting. If only you knew what that shield is capable of, Jakie.” 

Mei left the Bavarian mountain and got a one-way ticket to San Francisco to visit her old friend. 

Upon her arrival in San Francisco, Mei got a cab at the airport to take her to “Uncle’s rare finds.” When they arrived, Mei paid the cabman before going inside, the bell hanging next to the door ringed signaling that she was in the shop. Jackie and a little girl looked over at her when they heard the bell. 

“Hey, Jackie,” Mei greeted as she walked toward him. 

“Mei, so good to see you again,” Jackie returned, “What brings you here?”

“I was in San Francisco for work and decided to stop by,” Mei answered before looking down at the little girl, “Is there a Mrs. Jackie Chan you didn’t tell me about?”

“Oh, no, that’s my niece Jade,” Jackie replied, “She is staying with me for a year because she is having trouble at her school in Hong Kong.” 

“Nín hǎo, wǒ jiào méi. Wǒ shì nǐ shūshu de lǎo péngyǒu,” Mei introduced herself to Jade in Chinese. 

The bell at the door ringed again, Jackie, Jade, and Mei turned to see three men walking in. The man in the middle was dressed in a ‘70s white disco suit, over a pink long-sleeved, button-up shirt, and blue-black shoes. He has pale, greyish skin and red hair, which he wears with old-fashioned sideburns. He wears a gold pendant around his neck. The man on his left has greyish-green skin and short, spiky, black hair, and a bandage that he wears over his nose. His outfit consists of a long-sleeved, collared, white shirt under a black dress coat, with a light red tie. He also wears black slacks and black dress shoes. The other man, who was the shortest of the three, wears black pants and a leather jacket with a dark grey shirt. He has pale skin, black spiky hair, and a pair of orange sunglasses.

Jackie moves behind the counter, “Welcome to Uncle’s rare finds.” 

“You’re Jackie Chan, the Archeologist?” The man with the red hair asked. 

“Heh. I dabble in the study of past civilizations,” Jackie responded in a humble manner. 

“Well, we’re recently aware that you ‘dabbled’ a shield from a Bavarian Castle,” He said. Mei instantly put herself on guard for anything that could happen, “Our extremely wealthy employer is interested in purchasing that shield.” 

Jackie squinted at the men as if confirming they were dangerous before saying in a feigned sympathetic tone, “I’m sorry I already donated that piece to the University.” 

“Really?” The red-haired man nodded at the man with the bandage on his nose. The man with a bandage knocked over two antique vases. Jackie quickly jumped into action and caught the vases by sliding on his back and catching them with his hands. The man with the orange sunglasses knocks one over and Jackie grabs a pillow from a chair with his feet before throwing it where the vase bounces off it. He throws the two in his hands before doing a flip to catch the third and throwing it. He placed the three vases on the table before sitting in the chair. The three men and Jade stared in awe, while Mei just smirked, of what Jackie had done. 

The red-haired man recomposed himself before patting Jade’s head, “It would be in your family’s best interests to undonate the shield, Mr. Chan. By this time tomorrow.” 

The three thugs turned around and left the shop. A moment later, Uncle came out of the backroom as the men were leaving. 

“Did they buy anything?” He asked.

“No,” Jackie replied. 

“You are terrible salesman!” 

“Mei, watch Jade. Uncle, hide the shield,” Jackie ordered before leaving the shop. 

“Where am I going to hide a big shield?” Uncle asked before asking himself, “Where did I put it? Oh, Mei, it is so good to see you again. How was Tibet?” 

“Tibet was very educational, Uncle. I was able to witness a cham dance and take part in some sand painting,” Mei replied before turning to Jade, “Alright fess up, you can speak English.”

“How did you know?” She asked. 

“You just told me,” Mei confessed, “I wasn’t sure, but all I need to do was say a few choice words. Now, Jackie told me to keep an eye on you, but something tells me that he is going to need help. So, what do you say, Jade, wanna go on a little field trip?”

“Definitely,” Jade responded. 

“Now, let’s go,” Mei said before the two rush out of the shop. Mei looked up and saw Jackie running across the rooftops of the buildings. They follow him but stopped when they saw he climb onto the downspout of a building before his weight on it had caused it to come to lose and he landed on the thugs’ car. A moment later, the car sped away with Jackie still on it. Mei and Jade quickly chased after and followed it at a park, where it had crashed into the chain-linked fence. 

The watched as Jackie fought off the thugs before they surrender and ran away. Jackie jumped off the arch climber and not long after a man wearing a long black coat, a red turtleneck, grey dress pants, and black business shoes appear behind Jackie and sprays an aerosol causing Jackie to fall to the ground unconscious. Mei grabs ahold of Jade and hid behind playground equipment. Mei looked over and saw two men walk up and placed Jackie in the back of a black van before driving away. 

Mei hailed a cab for her and Jade before telling the driver to follow the van, which had entered an alley. When they were a good distance away from the van, Mei and Jade got out and quietly made their way to the corner of the building where the alley began. They saw Jackie argue with the man who sprayed him with the aerosol before getting into a phonebooth which quickly disappeared into the side of the building. 

Mei placed her finger to her lips signaling Jade to be quiet and watched as the three men went to a hidden doorway. She had managed to overhear one of the men call the man who had spray Jackie with the aerosol, “Captain Black” and knew he must be in charge. Mei waited a few seconds before placing her hand on the wall where one of the men who had kidnapped Jackie did and a stairway leading down appeared. Mei and Jade went down the stairway and found a large underground base.

Mei stuck her head out of the stairway to check if the coast was clear before she and Jade walked out. It took less than two minutes before Mei had realized that Jade was no longer with her and a moment later, Jade on a motorcycle came speeding by her. 

“Well, there goes the element of surprise,” Mei groaned before running after Jade. When she had managed to get caught up with Jade after Jackie had turned off the motorcycle and he crashed into something. 

Captain Black walked up to him and held two fingers,” Jackie, how many fingers do you see?”

“Look, fishies,” Jackie responded, showing he had hit his head. 

Four men grabbed hold of Jade and Mei, who tried to break free from their grip. 

Captain Black turned around to Jade and Mei, “How did you get in here?”

Jade and Mei broke free from the men’s grip them before Mei replies, “The stairs.” 

Jackie walked to them after recovering and asks, “Jade, where did you get the bike? You could have been hurt.”

Jade pulls him down by the collar of his shirt, “I snuck it out of their garage. I knew we needed to blow this taco stand. So, we out of here?”

“To be fair, she left me when we got here,” Mei explained to Jackie as he stood up straight. 

“Jade, these people are my friends,” Jackie said. 

“Your friends knocked you out and took you to a super-secret underground base?” She questioned.

“Uh, yes,” He answered. 

“America is so cool!” Jade exclaimed with a smile. 

“Care to explain how our security was penetrated by two civilians, one of which is a child?” Captain Black asked his men. 

“I’m not a child, I’m Jackie’s niece,” Jade corrected him. 

“Didn’t know you had a niece Jackie,” Captain Black said, slightly amused. 

“Join the club,” Jackie said to Captain Black before pulling Jade off to the side and Mei followed them, “Jade-”

“Come on,” Jade interrupted, “just admit wasn’t I brave.” 

“Yes, but you also need wisdom to know when challenges are too big,” He told her,” Courage without wisdom is foolishness. Understand?”

“Uh, my English must not be too good,” She responded. 

“Really?” Mei asked in a sarcastic tone with a raised eyebrow. 

Jackie’s phone ringed in his pocket, he took it out and held it to his ear while Mei and Jade listened in, “Hello?”

“Jakie?” They heard Uncle’s voice. 

“Uncle.”

“Where are you?” Uncle asked. 

“Uh, can’t say,” Jackie replied. 

“Oh. One more thing, have you seen Jade and Mei?” He asked.

“Yes, they’re with me.”

“See, I knew you two would get along,” Uncle commented about Jackie and Jade, “One more thing, I have been doing research on the shield. Jackie, I have found what the inscriptions mean. They are incantations.”

“Incantations?” Jackie questioned. Mei soon became worried about her time running out to get the shield. 

“Magic. Very powerful, but the shield, not important” Uncle stated. 

“Uh, of course, the shield is important. Uncle, everyone I meet today wants the shield,” Jackie told him. 

“Nah, shield not important,” Uncle told him. 

“Hello? Uncle? Uncle?!” Jackie called through the phone, but Uncle didn’t respond. 

“Your uncle is fine for now, Mr. Chan,” A strange man’s deep voice spoke through the phone. Jackie stood up and away from Mei and Jade. 

“Yes, yes, I understand. I will bring it. I will tell no one,” Jackie hangs up and puts his phone away and tells Captain Black, “A favor between friends and watch my niece with Mei.”

“Jackie, where are you-” Captain Black began to ask before Jackie interrupted him. 

“Please don’t ask questions,” Jackie pressed a button and stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed, Mei and Jade quickly disappeared before heading back to the shop. 

It was starting to get dark outside when Jade and Mei arrived at the shop and they had gotten there before Jackie. While Mei began looking around the shop for the shield, Jade hid behind a screen divider, no doubt to scare Jackie. 

Jackie eventually arrived and asked himself, “Where would Uncle hide a shield?” He began looking and let out a scream and patted is chest when he had removed the screen divider and found Jade standing there.

“Hi,” Jade greeted him. 

Mei came running out of the backroom and asks, “Are you alright, Jackie?” 

“How did you-?” Jackie began.

“The stairs,” Mei and Jade replied. 

“Well, take these stairs to your room,” He told Jade. 

“Aww, let me help!” Jade proclaimed, “Uncle’s my uncle too, I think…” 

“Come on, Jackie. The sooner you let us help you, the sooner you can get Uncle back,” Mei told him. 

“Fine, help me find the shield,” Jacie shrugged before going off to look for the shield.

Jade spotted the shield on a stool with some things on it which came toppling down on Jackie after Jade had pulled it off the stool. Jackie’s head popped out of the clutter that had landed on him and glared at Jade.

“This it?” Jade asked as she held the shield up. 

“Yes!” Jackie exclaimed before standing up.

“I must be getting that wisdom you were talking about,” She said. 

“Good job, Jade,” Mei told her. 

“Thank you, “Jackie took the shield from Jade before pointing to the stairs, “Now, go to your room.”

Jade huffed in response. 

“I’m going with you, Jackie. I promise to stay a good distance,” Mei said as she stopped him from leaving. 

“But how?” Jackie asked. 

“I was raised by monks, their known for subtlety,” She replied with a smirk. 

In the darkness of night, Mei and Jackie stared at a very tall building where Jackie will meet the man holding Uncle hostage to trade with the shield on the roof. 

“Uncles up there, huh?” 

Mei and Jackie turn around and saw Jade standing behind them. 

“You speak english?” Jackie asked her. 

“You know I do,” Jade replied. 

“So, what part of “Go to your room” do you not understand?”

“Aaaawwww.”

“Stay here or else I’ll put you on the first flight back to Hong Kong,” Jackie told her. 

“Scout’s honor,” Jade said as she gave the scout salute. Jackie and Mei rushed into the building. Once inside the elevator, Mei told Jackie that they would stop two levels before the roof and she would get out and use the stairs, offering at least some element of surprise. Before leaving the elevator Mei wished him luck and Jackie did the same for her. 

After rushing up the stairs to the roof entrance, Mei stopped and slowly opened the door to just a crack, wide enough for her to hear and see what was happening. Mei saw Uncle was being held by a

large Japanese man, wearing a white T-shirt with black overalls and brown sandals. He has black hair in a chonmage hairstyle. Not long after, Jackie walks onto the roof. 

“The shield,” The man demanded. 

“Why does your employer want it?” Jackie asked him. 

“That is not your concern,” He told him. 

Mei could not help but feel that something was off, she looked down and saw Jade standing next to her. Mei held her finger up to her mouth to singal Jade to be quite. Jackie saw Jade and the three of them each gave subtle signals for to be ready for what is about to happen. 

“Okie dokie. You want the shield? Catch!” Jackie then throws the shield like a frisbee to the man. He lets go of Uncle to try and get the shield flying over him, but misses it and again when it flies back over him and Jackie catches it. While that was happening, Jade and Mei got Uncle away from the man. 

“Fool! Say sayonara to your uncle!" The man goes to punch Uncle, but notices that he is not there and sees Jade and Mei running away with Uncle. When they were in the staircase, Mei, Jade, and Uncle rushed down the stairs and after a while they were outside the building. While Uncle was trying to catch his breath, Mei and Jade saw Jackie standing nearing the edge of the building with the shield and several black clad figures surrounding him. 

“Jackie!” Mei called out to him. Jackie looks down at them before dropping the shield. 

“Mine!” Jade exclaimed. When she caught the shield it caused her to knock into Uncle sending them both to the ground. Uncle helps her up and when Jade starts to run, she bumps into the large man. Uncle goes into a Kung Foo style stance and tried to attack the man, but was unsuccessful. Mei noticed Jade in the coroner of her eye removing the talisman from the shield and placing it in her pocket before giving it to the man and he walks away. 

A moment later, Captain Black arrived with a helicopter and helped Jackie down to the ground. Captain Black and Jackie were standing with Mei, Uncle and Jade outside the building where Captain Black was apologizing to them. 

“Jackie, I never meant for your family to involved in this.”

“It’s not your fault. The Dark Hand was after the shield,” He told Captain Black. Uncle hits Jackie over the head with a two-fingered strike, “Ow!” 

“I told you! Shield not important! The talisman in the center of the shield is. That is where the magic lies,” Uncle told them. 

“Uh, we’ll be sure to look into that once we reclaim the talisman from the Dark Hand,” Captain Black responded with skepticism in his voice. 

“Don’t need to,” Jade said as she pulled out the talisman with a roster on it out of her pocket, “Amdit it; I’m just wise.” 

Uncle grabs the talisman from Jade’s hand, “One for thing: see the markings. Sign of the roster of the Chinese zodiac. There are eleven more talismans where that came from.”

“And my gut tells me the Dark Hand after them too,” Captain Black said, “You on board, Jackie?” 

“Uh-” Jackie began before he was interrupted by Jade.

“Absolutely!” Jade gave a smile at Jackie and he returned one to her. 


	2. The Power Within

Uncle, Jackie, Mei, and Jade are dining at a Chinese restaurant near the shop called ‘House of Wu.’

“Chinese food? I just moved here from Hong Kong. Can we get some Tex-Mex?” Jade asked.

“Jackie, Mei, the rooster talisman possess enormous power,” Uncle told them. 

Jade reaches over and picks up the talisman, “What’s it do?”

“Manners, Jade,” Jackie told her as he took the talisman from her and placed it next to his bowl. 

“Ancient legend speaks of twelve talismans,” Uncle said. He held up his placemat which had the Chinese zodiac on it,” One for each animal of the Chinese zodiac. Each possessing a different magic.”

“What kind of magic?” Jade asked him close to his face. 

“Jade,” Jackie said as he pushed Jade back into her seat. 

“Legend also says that the talismans were scattered to the four corners of the globe,” Uncle continued.

“The monks who raised me had told me of this legend when I was a child, but I had always thought of it as just a bedtime story they would tell me. But I guess that there is often truth in the stories we are told as children,” Mei voiced. 

“If this or any talisman should fall into evil hands…” 

“Jackie and Mei will give them smacking with their lighting fists of steel,” Jade does some kung fu punches and accidentally hits the table causing the teapot and cups to shake, making a noise and gaining the attention of a couple in the restaurant. 

“Hello,” Jackie waved at them and they went back to their meal. 

“Hey, when are you going to teach me some of your moves?” Jade asked him. 

“Later, Jade,” Jackie told her. He picks up the talisman, “Uncle, do you really believe in such a myth?”

Uncle hits Jackie on the head with his chopsticks,” Does that answer your question?”

“Hey, Jackie over here,” Jade said. The three saw that Jade wasn’t in her seat and looked over to see her standing in an open space in the restaurant, “I got the moves.”

Jade begins to imitate the martial art skills she saw Jackie use causing Jackie’s eyes to open wide, “Jade, not indoors.”

While trying to imitate them, she accidentally kicks a waiter, which causes a chain of accidents and wreckage. The bowl of soup lands on Uncle’s face, causing him to knock over a lamp on the table next to him and setting the table cloth on fire. 

“Fire!” Jackie exclaimed. He and Mei went into action, Jackie grabbed a table cloth and threw it to Mei, who used it to smother the fire. And Uncle managed to get the bowl of soup that was stuck off his head. 

Jackie goes over and apologizes to the waiter that Jade had kicked, “My niece is very sorry,” he picks up Jade and holds her in front of the waiter, “Aren’t you, niece?”

“I am such a dork,” Jade said. The waiter walks away and Jackie puts Jade down before they joined Uncle and Mei back at their table, “I was just trying to get you to teach me, Jackie,” She explained. 

“ The wise seek power within themselves. The foolish seek it within others. Until you harness the power within yourself, I cannot teach you,” Jackie advised her. 

“Huh?”

**“** It means you must have the discipline to behave yourself,” Jackie explained. A waiter arrives with their food, “Now eat your food.”

“Power within got it,” Jade said as her soup was placed in front of her and begins to eat it at a fast pace.

“Don’t eat like a baboon. You should chew your food,” Jackie told her. 

Jade stops eating, “Hello?! Chew  _ soup _ ?!” She continues eating.

“Help me out here?,” Jackie asked Mei and Uncle. 

“She’s your niece,” Uncle told him before continuing to eat.

“What he said,” Mei said. 

When she was Finished with the noodles, Jade picked up the bowl and drank the broth. She places the bowl down,” Mmm, tastes like chicken. Ooo, desert,” She picks up one of the fortune cookies, opens it, and reads the fortune, “ ‘Danger looms in your future.”

“ We must be very cautious,” Uncle warned. 

“You listen to a cookie?” Jackie questioned him with skepticism. 

Mei looked over Jackie’s shoulder and saw the Dark Hand’s enforcers that Captain Black had filled them in on, Finn, Ratso, and Chow approaching the table. 

“Evening, Chan,” Finn greeted. 

**“** Never mock the cookie,” Uncle told Jackie. 

“Where’s the talisman?”

“Uhh…” Jackie responded before Ratso grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to punch him. Jackie breaks free and grabs Ratso’s tie. Chow wraps his arms around Jackie’s shoulder, who flips over him. Chow goes to punch Jackie, but when he did, he was choking Ratso because Jackie had tied Ratso’s tie around his hand. 

“Go, Jackie!” Jade cheered. 

Finn grabbed a chair and tried to hit Jackie with it, but Mei dropped kicked him and sent him flying on his back. Chow pulled two retractable escrima sticks and charged toward Mei. Chow tried to hit her, but she dodges and kicks him away. Ratso ripes off his tie and goes after Jackie. Jackie grabs a bowl and throws it in Ratso’s face. Jackie dodges Ratso’s punches before sneaking behind him and taps on his shoulder. Jackie goes back around as Ratso turns. He throws the second bowl in the air before pulling Ratso’s head back and it lands on his face and kicks him away. 

Ratso gets up and charges at Jackie but trips and falls after Jade places a broom at his feet. He gets up again to attack Uncle and Jade, but Uncle had grabbed the broom from Jade and hits Ratso in the stomach. Jackie and Mei in a fighting stance, ready for more, and the enforcers ran away in fear. 

“Thank you for dining with us,” Jackie yelled at them. 

“Way to go, Jackie,” Mei said as she and Jackie walked back to the table.

“The talisman,” Jackie gasped as he and Mei saw that the talisman was no longer on the tables,” It was right there. They took it.” 

“Come on, we can catch them,” Jade goes to chase after the enforcers, but was stopped when Jackie grabbed ahold of her. 

“Stay here with Uncle,” Jackie told her before he and Mei go after the enforcers. 

After a while of running, Mei and Jackie found the enforces in an alley. The enforces gasped in fear when they saw Mei and Jackie before running away, but the two quickly followed after them. The enforcers had gotten into their car and as Jackie and Mei were close to getting them, the car sped off.

Mei and Jackie stood there catching their breath and felt that someone was behind them, but when the looked no one was there. They continued running and went into an alley, a short while later, Jackie pulled Jade into the alley. 

“What’s the big-” Jade screamed before realizing it is Jackie and Mei,” Oh, hi.”

“You followed us?! What do you hear when I talk?” Jackie asked with frustration, “Tell me does it sound like blah blah blah blah blah.”

Jade gasps and pulls on Jackie’s arm,” Jackie.”

Mei looks behind her and saw the shadowkhan, ninja-like shadow spirit warriors that the monks had told her about. The shadowkhan have greyish-blue skin and glowing, red eyes. They wear black ninja suits with dark red and blue accents that cover most of their body and face.

“This is not funny. This is dangerous-” Jackie said before Mei turns his head around to see the shadowkhan. Jackie, Mei, and Jade back up as the shadowkhan approaches them, “See, dangerous. Come on.”

Jackie picks Jade up before he and Mei run away from the Shadowkhan. 

“Aren’t you gonna whomp them?” Jade asked Jackie and Mei. 

“Ancient proverb: do not fight, when you can run,” Jackie told her as they continued to runaway 

“You go that way.”

“But-”

“Just go!” 

“You’ll be safer away from us!”

“Alright,” Jade said before going down another street while Jackie and Mei continued to run straight. The two stopped and looked behind them the shadowkhan was no longer following them. They looked down the street Jade went down and saw the shadowkhan chasing after her. 

Jackie and Mei followed the shadowkhan, but stopped for a moment when they hopped on a large to keep up with Jade, who had found a skate board. 

“Jade!” Jackie yelled. He and Mei then grabbed two shopping cartes from a worker, “Sorry, we’ll bring it back!”

They followed the Shadowkhan and Jade down a steep street increasing the speed of the shopping cartes. Jackie and Mei managed to avoid the back of a large truck that was unloading, but were now in the opposite lane and a car coming right at them. They jumped off of the cartes and hopped from one car to another, Mei did it more gracefully then jackie, before they grabbed and climbed onto the truck. 

Jackie and Mei fought the Shadowkhan atop the moving truck as it went down a steep street before coming up on the Golden Gate Bridge. While on the bridge, the truck abruptly stops and causes both Jackie and Mei to fly off the truck, along with the shadowkhan. Jackie and Mei managed to grab onto the bridge before it was too late, and the same can be said to the shadowkhan, one was holding onto Jackie’s leg and the rest did the same by holding onto each other’s leg and creating a chain leading down. The shadowkhan at the bottom climb its way up to Jackie. 

“No cutting in line,” Jackie said. 

The shadowkhan tried to Find the talisman on Jackie, but in the process, it accidentally pushed the other shadowkhan away with its foot. The shadowkhan fell, but before they hit the water, flaps came out from the sides and the glided away. 

“That’s something you don’t see everyday,” Mei commented. 

Jade ran back to the railing with steel suspender rope and threw it over the railing, “Jackie! Mei! Grab on!”

Mei had no trouble climbing up the rope, but Jackie was struggling to grab it with the shadowkhan still holding onto his leg. The shadowkhan managed to climb over Jackie, and was trying to get to Jade. 

“What do you want with the girl?” Jackie asked. 

Mei stood in front of Jade and says, “Don’t even think about it.”

Jackie grabbed onto the shadowkhan’s leg and was swung off by the shadowkhan. Jackie managed to land on a girder just where the rope ends. He climbs up the rope with the shadowkhan following behind him. Mei helps Jackie up and over the railing. She then looked down at the shadowkhan.

“Not so fast, buddy,” Mei then proceeds to help Jade push the reel of suspender cable over the railing and shadowkhan fell with the cable into the water.

“I don’t understand why they were after you,” Jackie said.

“Jackie, Mei, the coolest thing happened! I went off the bridge, but I didn’t fall and I stoped in mid-air, and then I ran back just like they do in cartoons,” Jade rambled, too fast for Jackie and Mei to understand, before calmly saying, “I can fly.”

“Wait, what?” Mei asked. 

“I can fly,” Jade repeated. 

“Jade, enough fooling around,” Jackie told his niece. 

“Fooling around? I just saved you and Mei’s butt.”

“Language, Jade,” He scolded, “The Dark Hand is after you and we want to know why.” 

Jade gasped as one huge hand was placed on Jackie and Mei’s shoulder before pressure was applied, causing the two to pass out. 

When Mei and Jackie woke up, they didn’t know how much time had passed or where exactly they were except that it was some fish cannery, to Jade’s yelling. 

“Hello?! Let me outta here! I mean it! Just wait 'til the "Jackinator" and “Meistroyer” come to. You guys are gonna get so creamed!” Jade yelled. 

“Oh, this is just not my night,” Mei muttered when she looked up and saw her hands were chained to a pipe and she was hanging above the floor. Jackie was chained to the same pipe, but he was on the ground.

“Jade?” Jackie said.

"Jackinator"? “Meistroyer?” Jade responded. 

An elevator ding, Tohru steps out and walks over to Jade, who is strapped to a table, and takes a four dragon headed stone seeking device. When he holds it over Jade’s stomach, it glows. 

“Ah, ha,” He said. 

“‘Ah, ha’ what? What’s ‘Ah, ha,” Tohru pulls out a scimitar sword, “What are you going to do with that?” Jade asked with panic in her voice. 

Jackie and Mei tried to break free and save Jade, but fortunately Tohru walked away from Jade and to a grinding wheel to sharpen the sword. 

“The Rooster thing is in my stomach. But, when did I-?,” Jade wondered before realization hit her, Jackie, and Mei and they exclaimed, “The restaurant!” 

“How could you not notice you swallowed a golf ball?” Jackie asked her, “I told you to chew your food.”

“It was soup.”

“She’s got you there, Jackie,” Mei said, “But, I mean seriously, Jade. How did you not notice it?”

“Never mind, we need to get you out of here before he gets the talisman out of you,” Jackie said. 

“The magic Uncle was talking about. I’ll fly out!” Jade then tries to use the talisman power while being strapped to the table. 

“Jade, even if you could fly, and I’m not saying you can, you are tied down to a big heavy tabel which is bolted to the floor!” 

Mei looks behind her shoulder and sees boxes floating, “No, way. Jackie, look behind you.”

“Oh,” Jackie said as he saw the boxes behind him, “Jade?”

Jade stops and sees the floating boxes, “Woah.”

“Jade, your telekinetic. You can move things with your mind,” Mei said. 

“No with my stomach,” Jade corrected with a smile. But it is short loved and Jade gasps when she sees Torhu standing in front of her with the now sharpened sword. 

“Hold still,” He said. 

“Focus. Focus. Focus,” Jade said to herself with her eyes closed, trying to channel the talisman power. The crate above Tohru fell and crashed onto him. Knocking him unconscious underneath a few pounds of fish. 

“Nice work, Jade,” Mei commented.

“I guess I got that power within you were talking about,” Jade said to Jacke. 

“Not what I meant,” He told her, “Cut yourself free.”

“Oh, right,” Jade then uses the talisman’s power to bring the sword over to her and cut the straps. Jade hops off the table and runs over too Mei and Jackie. That moment, the elevator door opens and the three other enforcers walk out. 

“Hey, Big T, what’s all the racket?” Finn asked before seeing an unconscious Tohru, Jackie, Mei, and a freed Jade, “Chan.”

“Jade, run, fly, something,” Jackei urged her. Jade suddenly floated up into the air. 

“Get the girl,” Finn told Rasto and Chow before saying to Jackie and Mei, “Payback time.”

Finn tried to punch Jackie, who dodges and searches Finn’s jacket pockets for the keys and found them in the right pocket. Jackei kicks Finn away and begins unlocking the cuffs. Mei  concentrate her own chi into her hands, with it manifesting as a supernatural glow around her hands and fists, allowing her to break the handcuffs as she quickly pulled her hands apart, and lands in a crouching position. 

Meanwhile, Chow stands on Rasto’s back trying to reach jade as she mocks them. Finn gets back up and throws the lifting chain and hook at Jackie, who unlocked the handcuffs in time and grabbed onto the hook. When he reached the wall, Jackie propelled himself with the chain and kicks him into Ratso and Chow. While the three went after Jackie, Mei ran toward Jade.

“Whoa, Mei, how did you make your hands glow?” Jade asked. 

“Getting out, now,” Mei replied, “Storytime, later. Do you think you can get down?”

A second later, an angry Tohru pops his head out of the pile of fish, “I hate fish.”

“Why fight, when you can run,” Jade quoted Jackie. 

“Now, your learning,” Jackie told her. 

“Hurry,” Mei said as they ran away and up the stairs to the second floor. 

They all stood quite, listening to see if Tohru was following them, when they heard the elevator ding and the doors opened to reveal Tohru. They jump back when Tohru swings at them, causing him to grab ahold of a crate. Jackie’s eyes wondered over to the exit door, Tohru noticed this and threw the crate at the door, both closing and blocking it. 

“And when you can’t run?” Jade asked, floating in the air.

“Don’t watch,” Jackie told her, “Mei, watch Jade.”

“Tch, like I’m not gonna watch,” Jade said as Jackie approached Tohru in a fighting stance. 

“Just try to behave Jade,” Mei told her. 

Tohru tires to grab Jackie, but he jumps over him. He turns around, not knowing that Jackie is hanging onto his overalls, before turning back around and reaching behind him. He throws Jackie across the room. 

“No!” Jade cried, “I can take him.”

Jade flies over to Tohru and kicks his back, but it had little effect. 

“Jade, the talisman gives you telekinesis, not super strength,” Mei told her as she rushes over and pulls Jade back before Tohru could hit her. Jackie dumps a barrel of fish causing Tohru to slip on and in slide, and smushes Jackie between him and the wall. While Tohru stands up, Jackie falls to the ground. 

“Jade, do you think you can lift Tohru?” Mei asked. 

“Yeah,” Jade responded before focusing the talisman power on Tohru and tries to lift him up. After a few seconds, Tohru was touching the ceiling, “He’s big. Can’t hold much longer.”

Jade’s hold on Tohru weakens before it eventually gives out. Jackie tries to get out of the way as Tohru falls down, but Mei grabs his arm preventing him from falling down the holes leading to the water that Tohru had created. Mei pulls Jackie up from the hole. 

“Sorry,” Jade apologized. 

Later at Section 13, Mei and Jackie were walking through the halls of the secret underground base with Captain Black.

“I’m telling you. Uncle was right the talismans do posses magical powers,” Jackie told Captain Black. 

“Of course, they do, Jackie,” He agreed, not believing them. They arrived at a door and Captain Black opens it, “Now, why don’t you get some sleep.”

Jackie and Mei’s eyes widen when they saw Jackie’s stuff was in the room. 

“All my stuff? How did it get here?” Jackie asked.

“Until we can take down the Dark Hand, its safer for you here in Section 13,” Captain Black answered, “We found your hotel and moved your things in the next room, Mei. I hope it feels like home.”

“But what about Uncle?”

“He refused to move. Something about fessing up his feng shui or something,” He replied. 

“Uncle is very stubborn,” Jackie told Captain Black. 

The door opened and Jade, looking not well, with two Section 13 agents. 

“Stomach successfully pumped,” One of the agents informed Captain Black. 

“Oooh, cock-a-doodle-do,” Jade groaned. 

“What about Jade?” Mei asked and Captain Black pointed to Jade’s things and Jade’s face lights up. 

“I trust you can keep your niece in check?” Captain Black asked Jackie. 

“Jackie, does this mean I’m a secret agent?” Jade asked her Uncle. 

“No,” Jackie, Mei, and Captain Black told her and her smile drops. 


End file.
